1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates in general to electronic devices and methods for forming electronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic devices including organic electronic components.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Examples of organic electronic device include Organic Light-Emitting Diode (“OLED”) displays. Manufacture of such devices can require control over the spreading of deposited liquid compositions. Typically, this has been accomplished by the use of an organic or inorganic material deposited over a panel to form a confinement structure, such as a well structure or channel, to help prevent the flow of the liquid composition into undesirable areas. The confinement structure could be fluorinated to improve the confinement through an increased contact angle and reduced surface energy.
The confinement structures, such as well structures or channels, generally reduce the useful surface area for deposition of organic layers of an organic electronic component. In addition, useful surface area is further reduced by thickness variations near walls of the confinement structure. Such thickness variations reduce the effective emitting area in organic electronic devices, such as display devices, and can lead to luminance non-uniformity, color variation, and non-uniform degradation of electrical properties in a display device.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as defined in the appended claims.